


[Insert Smart Title Here]

by ViralVAVA



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, as usual, no idea what im doing please bear with me here, no idea what to tag this so, old ass fic, zero being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViralVAVA/pseuds/ViralVAVA
Summary: This fic is old as shit, so yeah it's pretty terrible. Quick rundown: X5 Bad End AU, but Zero loses his memories instead of X, X gets branded maverick for unspecified reasons and oopsies Zero gets sent to deal with him. This obviously isn't beta'd, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Insert Smart Title Here]

Blood sprayed against the wall, being slammed minutes later by a high charged and devestating plasma bullet. A figure bathed in blues dashed by, gunning wildly after the receding red shape blurring past in acrobatics a human would be incapable of. Leaping and digging his fingers into a wall, denting it as he gripped on tightly, feet attached and beam saber in hand, the red one panted. The moment of reprieve was short lived, however, as the other locked on and began firing anew, though suddenly his armour was changing hues and his ammo was swapping out plasma with sharp plasma beam slices, homing missiles, and others that went by too fast for the once again dashing hunter to identify in his battle rushed focus.

The man in blue, coated with crusted over reds and wrecked to all hell, stopped for a mere moment in fatigue. The battle had been raging for hours on end, and it was wearing out both of them. However, his target saw his chance, and in one moment there was a beam of light swinging towards the azure 'maverick's' chest.

Crying out in pure, undilluted agony as the slice of energy penetrated his already torn apart armour, ripping into his internals and frenzying his panicked systems even further, X spasmed and jolted wildly. The pure, burning feeling of pain that tore into him was beyond comprehension, far worse than the chilling emptiness he'd already experienced enough for it to be like an old friend, and he could barely think past the surging waves of excruciatingly torturous heat sawing through his body.

The crimson android slowed to a stop, knotted and matted blonde hair trailing behind him, taking on a stance instinctively, before he caught the haunting sight. Frozen, Zero watched as the ex-hunter screamed out, flaying apart at the torn seams that were already fraying long before the final strike hit. It seemed like hours before it stopped, X twitching a few times before his oddly familliar emerald orbs glazed over and his face relaxed, the body- corpse- going limp and collapsing onto the ground. It was a horrid sight, the gaping wounds stretching across his shattered armour like patchwork stitches, dents and cuts going deep enough to see sparks coming off the sliced wires inside, thick, red liquid oozing out of his battered and eviscerated upper torso and flowing onto the charred, scorched dirt below him like a wave. It dripped from the uneven rip where his left arm should be, starting from slightly higher than his elbow, the shredded faux skin and blue body suit matted and covered in holes, where wires flamed out from the bottom and sparks slammed across the coarse ground from the edges, and from his soft, pillowy ruby lips, just barely opened.

His face was tranquil and empty of life, like a porcelain doll one would have proudly displayed on their shelf. His eyes were ever so slightly lidded, glassy and yet still so entrancing, the vivid greens cutting into his soul and catching his attentions as soon as he saw them even for that first time, how familliar they were to him despite having never viewed them before as of that moment, at least as far as he could think back. The retrieval mission, he believed. Looking for the remains of a B-Rank Hunter he can't bother to remember. He looked so peaceful, his fair skin smooth and untouched. Zero's systems told him nobody else was near enough to be a threat as of yet, and he relaxed, the tiredness only now hitting as mid-battle adrenaline finally wore off. 

Stepping closer to the unmoving figure, he knelt down and inspected his enemy further. He was strangely captivating, Zero thought, and he touched a hand to the cracked red crystal on his helmet gingerly. The crackec edges were jagged and sharp, hot and burning though the unblemished surface was icy to the touch. After looking over the body a little further, Zero stood up carefully.

His armour was scratched and dented, molten to the touch. The vibrant reds burned off in a few places, leaving a dull grey behind. His chest gems were cracked and shattered, one of them missing a few shards, and his air vents were working overtime with how much he was steaming. Gashes littered his figure, varying in size and intensity, sizzling metal wires and cables poking out of them, though the most noticable injury yet was his butchered right shoulder, a large chunk missing from it and enough blood crusted around it to make it unsettlingly grotesque. His legs were dented heavily, a knee guard missing on one of them and the paint chipping off alike to his chestplate. There was a hole in the tip of his left boot, and you could see twisted and boiling metal frame if you looked inside. Blood dripped from a few of his injuries, trickling down like a tiny waterfall, and it practically oozed from his wrecked apart helmet, edges cut off and the sapphire crystal set proudly in the middle near entirely torn off. It flowed down his face, dripping from his chin, and his systems screamed that he was in repugnant condition and it needed to be fixed immediately. 

In classic fashion, he ignored this, and put a battered hand to his head, calling through to Maverick Hunter HQ and telling them that he needed pick up. His iconic ponytail swayed slightly in the dry breeze that wafted through the old and crumbling battlefield, frayed and twisted, blood dried over in it's roots and matting the messy do further. As he sat down, prepared for a long wait, he looked back over his shoulder to the limp blue shape behind him.  
Now that he had time to think on it, X did seem oddly important. Something was... different about him. He could swear he had seen him before, though common sense told him that was impossible, as they had met only when Zero ran into him on a recovery mission for the remains of a maverick hunter he could never seem to remember the name or distinct features described to him of. Still, however, this assessment felt... wrong. Waving the thought aside, he sighed and focused on listening for the crew sent to bring him back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read this dumpster fire.


End file.
